Happy Halowaaaaah!
by MysticalOreo
Summary: What happens when Akko finds out her girlfriend has never celebrated the glorious holiday that is Halloween? Why, she decides to try and get her to join in on the fun. Only thing is, it doesn't go as planned and a little misunderstanding leads to a bit of a mess that Diana has to fix.


It was halloween and Akko was humming to herself deep in thought. Earlier Diana, her girlfriend, had told her she has never celebrated halloween before. Naturally, Akko did what she always did. She gasped loudly, grabbed Diana's shoulders and shoved her face right in front of the blonde's before narrowing her eyes and promising her she was gonna give her the best first halloween she's ever had starting this year.

Diana couldn't stop Akko since right after the Japanese witch made that proclamation, she took off to her room like a blur to try and prepare to give Diana her first and best halloween ever. Sucy and Lotte watched as Akko paced around their room with a finger on her lip, deep in thought.

"Why does it bother you so much that Diana's never celebrated halloween?" Sucy asked while inspecting a small mushroom in her hand.

"Because! Halloween is like, the best holiday ever, well second best. Christmas is awesome too!" Akko boasted with her hands on her hips and her foot atop of Sucy's bed, which the pale witch pushed off, making Akko topple over onto the floor. It didn't dull her excitement one bit though as she stood back up.

"I got it!" Lotte looked up from her book, which she had since started reading only a few moments into Akko's pacing. "Yeah, did you finally decide to give up and just leave her out of whatever scheme you have brewing in your head?" Akko narrowed her eyes at the mushroom witch. "Nope! I'm gonna dress up and get Diana to dress up too!"

"Are you gonna get her to dress up as Shiny Chariot?~" Sucy poked fun at Akko, who was now blushing slightly. Shiny Chariot's outfit was a little showy around a few very important areas. Areas that would most likely make Akko nosebleed like in the manga she reads.

"W-What!? I, no, I wasn't thinking that at all!" Her blush betrayed her though, but she managed to remain in control enough of her hormones to keep her mind out of the gutter for now. " I was thinking I could lure Diana into wearing something with me, like a couple thing."

Lotte perked up at the word "Couple". "That would be really cute, Akko! What did you have in mind?"

"Well, at first I was thinking maybe I'd be a mummy and Diana could be a zombie, but I don't think she'd appreciate me trying to paint her face." Akko took another step before continuing. "Then I thought vampire's, because she'd make a hot vampire and I'd let her su-uh, nevermind that last part."

Sucy rolled her eyes and made a fake gagging noise while Lotte giggled into her hand. "Nice save there. I'm sure Diana would totally be up for dressing like that just for you.~"

"Oh hush. Why don't you and Lotte do something together, hmm?" Akko asked the pale girl, who caught the Japanese witch's implication. "Why should we do anything together? Not like I was planning on anything thi halloween."

"Really? I assumed you two would want to dress up together since I thought you two were a thing?" Sucy and Lotte's faces went red, Sucy's face showing it a lot better thanks to her paler skin, but Lotte was hiding her face in her book again.

"I…have no idea what you're talking." Sucy looked away as she actually pulled her knees closer to her chest in an attempt to hide herself. "Aww, come on, Sucy, I think it's cute that you two are together." Akko clasped her hands together and giggled at Sucy's demeanor. She'd almost never seen the mushroom loving girl blush like that and knowing it was because of Lotte made it even cuter. "I'm totally having Diana help me think of something for you two later too."

Sucy glared at Akko through her blush and growled a little. "I will not have her or you dress me up in anything-."

"I wouldn't mind have a couple costume." Lotte cut her off as she peeked over her book, which made Sucy pull her night cap down over her eyes. Seems like the poor witch had finally found her kryptonite.

Akko giggled again when she heard sucy mutter a faint "Fine." and went back to thinking of a plan. It didn't take long before she snapped her fingers and ran hopped over to her bed like a bunny and yanked her sheet off and magically made two holes in them for her eyes and draped it over herself.

"Tada! I've figured out my plan." Sucy and Lotte rolled their eyes and wished her luck before the hyper girl zoomed out of the room with her wand and a pillowcase as her make-shift candy holder.

"She's gonna mess this up somehow." Sucy said, back in her normal monotone voice again.

"Maybe. This is Akko we're talking about." Lotte said as she sat on her girlfriend's bed and scooted closer to her before leaning against her shoulder. Sucy hugged Sucy's arm and felt her tense up a little from the contact. "Sorry, forgot you're still getting used to-" Sucy cut her by awkwardly hugging her back. She didn't say anything, but the blush on her cheeks said it all, which made Lotte give her a little peck on them. It almost looked like Sucy's head was steaming after that little contact too. She really wasn't used to this, but she was trying.

Meamwhile, outside the room and in the hallways, Akko was making her way to Diana's room with a big grin under the sheet draped over her. "First I'm gonna give her a little spook and then I'm gonna get her to dress up with me. This is gonna work so well!" She was dead set on getting Diana to join her in celebrating the holiday, and nothing was gonna ruin it for her.

Somewhere, a certain blue haired, spectacled professor sneezed and blinked. "Why do I feel like I'm going to be needed for something Akko related?"

Inside Diana's room, Barbara and Hannah were getting their costumes ready, while Diana was in the bathroom putting on one of those fancy face masks that you see women wearing in spas with the cucumber slices on over their eyes. Diana didn't have the aforementioned veggie slices on her eyes, but she did had a generous amount of green face mask applied to her face with her hair tied up in a top knot so it wouldn't get dirty.

"Diana, can you help me with this thing? Hannah can't seem to get the-GAH!" Barbara screamed as she turned to look towards the bathroom, only to see Diana with her face mask and holding a plastic axe.

"Where on earth did you get this garish thing from? You're not going to go outside with it are you?" Diana waved it around while Barbara tried to calm her heart after her little jump scare.

"It was part of my costume, so...yes?" Hannah cut in since she had stilled her giggles enough to speak. "Barbara was going to be undead monster, and I was going to be some guy called Jason so I needed the axe."

Diana rolled her eyes at her two roommates. "I just don't get the purpose of dressing up in such a manner. It just seems like a waste of time to me." She walked over to her table where the other two had left a bottle of red liquid. "And in all that is good is this?"

Barbara finally got the last part of her costume fastened with Hannah's help before she answered. "Fake blood. It's for our costumes. Were weren't gonna drench ourselves with it, just put a little on our costumes to complete the look."

It was at that moment that there was a loud banging at their door that made the two in costume clutch each other and shriek, which in turn startled Diana, who then shook the bottle in her hand. Unlucky for her, the other two had unscrewed the top since they had it ready to just drizzle it over their outfits, but they obviously got sidetracked by Diana. It covered the poor blonde in it's contents so much that it looked like she had just slain some poor soul.

Without so much as a word she stomped her way over to open their door and flung it open to find Akko in a sheet. The sight that stood before the poor Japanese girl was not one she was expecting. She stood before her girlfriend was had weird green stuff on her face, had her hair, face and nightgown drenched in the fake blood. Some of it was dripping off the plastic axe too. "What?!" Diana nearly shouted at her girlfriend, who just stood there in the doorway stared at her wide-eyed and in shock.

"D-Diana?" She looked into the room and spotted the other girls, who also had the misfortune of getting some of the red stuff all over them, making it look they had giant red stains across their sides and backs. In Akko's mind it didn't matter that their clothing wasn't torn up where it was stained red, instead it just made her think Diana had murdered them which inturn made her shriek in terror and drop her pillowcase and left her sheet as she sprinted off full tilt from the room screaming bloody murder, which is what she thought she saw.

Diana blinked, looked down at herself, then back at her roommates and then blinked again before it clicked. "I'm a bloody idiot…" No pun intended.

After using magic to clean herself up, removing her facial mask and getting redressed, she made Hannah and Barbara come with her to find her currently terrified girlfriend. "I blame the both of her for this." Diana sighed and made her way to the blue team's room as her two friends rubbed their arms feeling a tad responsible for the fake blood getting all over them.

"Guess we better explain to her that we aren't dead, right?" Barbara asked rhetorically. Hannah nodded her head in agreement with Diana letting out another sigh. She was worried her wonderful ball of energy that is her girlfriend would be running around like a crazy person getting everyone riled up. Instead, a few students pointed the trio in the direction of the library.

They made their way there to try and find the frightened girl, which wasn't that hard, they just followed the sounds of whimpering and what sounded like spoons clanking together. They found the source of the sound. It was a shivering Akko in the corner at the very back of the library.

"Akko?" Diana called out to her, which made the smaller girl's eyes snap wide open and stare at her. It took her a few seconds before she noticed Hannah and Barbara at her sides.

"Y-Y-You aren't…" Hannah rolled her eyes and crouched down to her. "No, I'm not dead, and neither is Barbara."

Diana kneeled down and put her hands on Akko's shoulders. "The 'blood' you saw all over them and myself was just fake blood in a bottle that they had left the cap unscrewed on. The green on my face was just a beauty mask and the axe was plastic. The most it would do is leave a bump on your silly head."

Akko's shoulders slumped along with her entire body. "So...you mean I screamed like a banshee and ran through the whole school thinking you'd murdered them and it was just because-."

"Because you banged on the door like a mad-women and scared Diana into flailed the bottle around." Barbara cut in.

"I screamed because you shrieked, Barbara. I also did not flail...I jumped." Her face betrayed her due to the blush of embarrassment on it.

"You shrieked, jumped, shook and squeezed the bottle and you were trembling like a little kitten. Also it was cute that Barbara cling to me in terror and pushed me down on the bed." Hannah giggled into her hand as both her friends glared at her with deep red blushes.

Akko was trembling again, which caused Diana to turn back around, only to find the girl completely red-faced with tears running down her face from repressed laughter. "Oh, you, oh shut up." Her face was extremely red now while her girlfriend was busy cackling on the floor and holding her sides.

A few moments later, two embarrassed friends and a chocolate haired witch finally back to normal and all was right as rain again. "Okay, you were just getting ready for bed when I spooked you. I can believe that so much better than you killing our friends."

Diana rolled her eyes are her, sometimes a dunce, of a girlfriend. "Yes, Akko. I was simply cleaning my face before I went to sleep."

"Which we thought was boring." Hannah said. "Yeah, like, we wished she would have come out to try and relax and have some fun too." Barbara added to it.

"Well I guess she came out right?" Akko said as she stood up and popped her back while incidentally shoving her pelvis in Diana's face. "Whoops, sorry babe." Akko calling Diana babe made her blush even more before the hyper girl wrap her arms under the blonde's and hefted her up in a hug.

"I-It's quite alright, Akko." She pat the brunette on the back shyly.

"So, since all that's been cleared up, how about you dress up with me tonight, Diana? I got a great Idea for what you could dress up as." Akko started off as Diana got dragged behind her. The poor girl couldn't do much besides just try to keep up. She mouthed "Help me." to her two friends, who just looked away and whistled.

Something told Diana this was gonna be an interesting halloween.

"You're gonna look so good with a tail and ears." Akko said with a great big smile.

"Oh dear…" Those may have been Diana's last words before she disappeared from the library.

"She'll be fine right?" Barbera asked Hannah. "I think so...maybe." Was Hannah's response. "Wanna get dressed again and go to the cafeteria to get some pumpkin pie?" The dark haired witch asked. "Thought you'd never ask me babe." Hannah took her girlfriend's hand and they made their way back to their room to get changed and enjoy the rest of the night. As for Diana, well, something told the two of them that they'll know the aftermath of Akko's plan in the morning.


End file.
